We'll Meet Again in Death
by junetheloon
Summary: Takes place after Dead and Gone. Relationships are changing for better and for worse. Hunter has entered Sookie's world. Will this finally be the end of Sookie's involvement with vampires.....or not? Read more to find out.
1. Subtractions and Additions

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter One: Subtractions and Additions

I knew my relationship with Amelia would change forever after the fairy war but I didn't want to accept it. Although I won't admit it she has changed my world forever. Thinking about being alone again makes me shiver. Amelia had already warned me she would be packing up her stuff in the next few weeks and moving back in with her father until her house was rebuilt. She assures me it isn't me but the grief she feels over Trey. I can't blame her; I had a hard time staying in my house after my gran had passed away.

I hadn't spoken to Eric or Bill in weeks. I knew my heart and soul had not decided between the two and it would only hurt myself and them to pretend there was nothing between us.

Things at work had been changing as well. Sam seemed to shy away from me more and more everyday but I could not pinpoint why. I hadn't heard from Jason in a coon's age but couldn't really blame him. I hadn't even heard from Remy about Hunter after I had left him a message last week. It was starting to worry me that Hunter was about to be of school age and would be entering the hardest part in his life and I couldn't be there for him.

On the worst note I was actually feeling sorry for myself. I was about to be completely alone for the first time and I felt abandoned by my family and friends. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe if I stayed out of the vampire world bad things would stop happening around me and I wouldn't cause anymore bloodshed.

I missed Claudine every day. I can still remember her cheerful and carefree ways. Her tendency to show up when I needed her the most. I knew Claude when never want to see me again and I'd be lucky to even get a phone call.

The day came for Amelia to go back to New Orleans and it came all too soon. We spent the day re-strengthing the protection spells she had cast over the house and promised she would come back and make sure I was safe.

"I don't know what I'll do without you. Who will wake me up with hot coffee in the mornings and keep my life interesting?" Amelia sighed and gave me the biggest hug she could muster. "Come visit me in New Orleans sometime."

"Don't be a stranger here either. I know I won't be the only one to miss you. I think everyone at Merlotte's was starting to really attach to you." I watched her carry her last bags out of the door and wave goodbye as she drove down the drive. It just reminded me of how it felt every time she left to go shopping expect this time she won't be coming back.

I distracted myself with cleaning the house until there wasn't a dust bunny left. I got ready for work and was heading out the door when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I could hear a lot of voices in the background but could not recognize any of them.

"Is this Sookie Stackhouse?" A male voice replied.

"Speaking. How can I help you?"

"I'm calling in regards to your nephew Hunter. His father was murdered about a week ago and in his will he has named you as the guardian for his son. We were hoping you could come down to the station and fill out some paperwork. He also left you a sum of money." I could feel my heart jump into my throat and couldn't seem to find my voice. "Mam are you alright." At that point I was sobbing into the phone and couldn't seem to control it.

"Yes...sir I am still here. I will be down there right away. Is Hunter okay? What happened to Remy? Who did this and why?" I felt so bad for Hunter losing his parents at such an early age. I knew how hard it was to grow up without your parents. I don't think I will ever recover from losing mine in the flood especially now that I knew it hadn't been an accident.

"We haven't found the culprit yet mam but we have a few suspects in the case. He was shot multiple times in the chest. It looks like it was a mugging gone bad. The boy is unharmed physically but he witnessed the whole thing. He has been staying in an orphanage until we found his father's will this mornin'. We will have the paperwork ready when you get here just ask for Phil." I heard a click as the office hung up but couldn't let the phone leave my ear.

I knew I had to step up and take care of Hunter and be there for him like gran had been for me but I didn't know if I was ready to take on that responsibility. Sure I had planned on helping Remy raise him but definitely not on my own. I knew how hard it had been on gran raising me and Jason on her own. It had been a burden on her even though she wouldn't have admitted it.

I called Sam and let him know what had happened. He told me to take the week off and help get Hunter settled and to call him if I needed anything. He had been nicer to me than he had in months.

As I pulled up to the station I could feel the sobs creeping up on me but tried to fight them back the best I could. I had never been much of a crier but I knew what Hunter was going through and how hard this all would be for him. I didn't want him to go through what I did as a child.

Hunter had been waiting for me when I got there. He jumped up to greet me and flew right into my arms. To my surprise he seemed extremely happy considering the circumstances.

"Aunt Sookie I knew you would come to rescue me. I waited and waited but I knew you would be here soon. These nice men have been taking care of me and they are real nice, aunt Sookie." He hugged my neck with all his strength and beamed at the officers standing in front of me.

"Miss Stackhouse if you could just leave autograph a few forms for me you and the boy will be free to go. We will let you know if we find anything more out about the case. The boy has been a huge help and was very cooperative. He might just make a good cop himself one day." The officer smiled down at the boy who was beaming about the compliment he had just received.

"I want to be just like my aunt Sookie when I grow up. I don't need to be a cop to be the good guy." He grinned back at the officer who patted him on the head and handed me a stack of papers.

After I had filled them out we gathered up Hunter's things and headed back to Bon Temps.

"Do I get to stay the night with you?" Hunter beamed as if he had never lost his father and he was going to be back home the next day.

"You'll get to do more than that. You are going to get to move in with your aunt Sookie! We'll be just like one big family!" I grinned as wide as I could but Hunter could sense my nervousness.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He frowned at me and started toying with the bottom of his shorts.

"Of course I want you to stay with me, Hunter. We will be there for each other. I will ALWAYS be here for you. I will help you through any problems you have. I know you are strong and when you don't want to be I'll be strong for you." Hunter smiled up at me and laid his head on my leg.

Hunter slept the rest of the ride home so I carefully carried him into his new room. I would have to buy him some new comforters so he didn't have to sleep in my gran's old quilt. I walked back out to the car only to find the last person I expected standing at the door waiting for me.

"Eric? When did you get here?" I hadn't even sensed him being near. I scanned the line of the trees but saw that he was alone.

"I hadn't heard from you since the war. I had to come see if you were okay. I was worried when I saw you carry in a little boy I had never seen. Who is your new friend?" Eric leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed a curious expression on his face.

"He is my nephew I'm going to be watching him from now on. His father was murdered about a week ago so he needs me to be there for him. If you want me to go somewhere I can't I have to stay here and take care of him. I'm all he's got." I attempted to walk out the door to the car but was caught in Eric's arms.

"I can smell your blood in him. He is definitely your relative. I did come here to take you away but not for what you are thinking. I've….Sookie I think I miss you." He looked away out towards the trees and waited for my response.

"I really don't have time for this right now Eric. I can't worry about your feelings for me when I have bigger fish to fry." I knew deep down he was all I wanted at the moment but for Hunter's sake I just wanted him to leave and never come back. I didn't want to get mixed up with him when I had Hunter to worry about. My sole concern now is the boy that can only rely on me.

"Sookie." He put his hands on either side of my face and forced me to look into his eyes. "I don't understand these feelings I have for you but I don't want to let them go. I don't want to let you go. I will not stop trying and I know you feel the same. Why do you fight it? You are my lover. My wife. I will do whatever it takes to keep it that way." I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me.

"Please Eric I just need time to get things together. I need to make Hunter comfortable and let him learn to trust me. When he is ready I will come to you." He released me but not because he wanted to. He slowly backed away but came back only to plant a small kiss on my cheek and disappeared.

A/N: This is my first Southern Vampire fanfic so forgive me if I haven't gotten the writing down to a science just yet. Constructive critism is welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. All’s Well that Ends Well

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! The first chapter seemed to be quite a hit so here is another one just for you!

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 2: All's Well that Ends Well

The next week went be faster than I would have expected. I spent most of my time shopping for Hunter trying to help him feel as at home as I possibly could. He hadn't been able to bring much with him and the little things he had weren't in great shape. It had appeared as though they had been handed down from when his father was young.

Hunter seemed to fit in better than I had hoped. He still hadn't seemed to accept his father's death but I planned on keeping it that for as long as I could. I didn't know how strong the boy really was.

We had spent some time with Tara and luckily she and Hunter got along great. You could tell her motherly instincts had kicked in. She wasn't too far along yet but she said she'd know whether it was a boy or girl in the next couple months.

She was radiating with emotions which made Hunter a little uneasy. He still hadn't gotten use to being around people too much. Remy kept him in most of the time and tried not to bring him around others for fear they would find out about Hunter's gift.

I had taken Hunter to Merlotte's to meet Sam but kept him far away from the bar patrons. I knew he wasn't ready for the thoughts they would be thinking. Sam fell in love with Hunter pretty quickly. He showed Hunter how he could change into a dog and he got a kick out of that. I decided that I would definitely be getting a dog or cat to keep around the house to keep him entertained. He was overjoyed at watching all the magnificent animals Sam could change into.

At the end of the night we were both so tired we both feel asleep on the couch only to wake up to a tap on the window. Bill was staring in at us tapping on the window. I opened the door and let him in. He seemed more tense than usual and showed no signs of happiness.

"Sookie, good to see you again." Bill turned and got down on his knee to greet Hunter. "And you must be Hunter." Hunter sleepily said hello and then I helped him up to his room.

When I came back down Bill was waiting patiently on the couch staring out the window.

"I came by to check on you. I haven't heard from you since the war and was starting to worry when I hadn't heard from you. I heard from Eric you had an addition to your house. I am here to help you whenever you need it. If you ever need me to come by and watch him I'll be right next door." He kept his eyes away from my face as if he's see something he didn't want to.

"Bill, I really don't want to put Hunter in any danger. Right now I want to stay as far away from the supernatural world as I can. I know it is impossible to keep him away from it forever but the longer I can do that the safer I feel he will be. I'm tired of there being constant bloodshed everywhere I go. I can't let him be subjected to that." I leaned against the wall across from the couch and stared down at Bill.

"I understand. When you change your mind I will still be waiting for you. I'll never give up." Bill stood and slowly walked towards the door. "I still love you and always will…Just remember that you will always have a place in my heart." He disappeared into the night and I let myself fall back onto the couch.

If life could only slow down for a couple years maybe I could catch up on my sleep. I hadn't been doing too well lately. With a five year old boy to look after things had changed. The whole night I would spend worrying that something could happen to him if I let my guard down for even a moment. Maybe that will change soon I couldn't tell. Nothing had been predictable since I had gotten mixed up with the supernatural.

*****

"What do you want to do today, Hunter?" I leaned down to his eye level and held him by the shoulders.

"I want to go visit Uncle Jason!" I was surprised of his excitement to meet Jason. I hadn't even mentioned him to Hunter at all yet but had planned on introducing them if Jason ever decided we were on speaking terms again. I figured Hunter had picked up on some of my thoughts about Jason. After all I had been worried that I hadn't even seen him around the bar.

I pulled out my red phone and dialed his number. I wasn't expecting him to pick up but he did on the first ring.

"Sookie?" Jason sounded tired and surprised that I was calling him.

"Jason, I have someone that wants to meet you and I think you'll really like him. I know we haven't talked or seen each other in a long time but it would be great if you could swing by here." I tried not to think of that last time I had seen Jason. It hadn't been a good memory and I didn't want to share that with Hunter. I glanced at Hunter's face but saw nothing but excitement staring back at me.

"Sookie, I'm actually pulling into your drive right now. I needed to talk to you about something…privately. After I meet this person we need to go somewhere to talk. I don't have long." I hung up and listened to Jason's truck pull into the driveway.

"Is Uncle Jason already here?" Hunter jumped with excitement and raced towards the door. I followed behind him and opened the door to find Jason and another male I had never met before.

Jason stopped at the door and starred down at Hunter. I could hear him thinking about why in the world I would be taking care of a little boy he had never seen before and why the boy resembled himself.

"Uncle Jason!" Hunter wrapped his little arms around Jason's legs and although caught off guard and confused Jason returned the hug.

"And who might you be?" He forced a smile onto his face and picked his nephew he had just met up into his arms.

"Jason this is Hunter, Hadley's little boy." I tried to express my concern so he would not ask about Hunter's parents and he seemed to catch on.

"Well that would explain his handsome resemblance to myself." Jason smirked and put Hunter back down. "Are you as strong as your Uncle Jason too?" Jason playfully put his fist in the air and softly punched Hunter on the shoulder. Hunter played back and hit Jason in the shin.

"You bet I am." Jason tackled Hunter to the floor and the played around for a good ten mins before the man with Jason cleared his throat.

"We need to get down to business here Jason." Jason stood up and straightened his clothes.

"We'll have to find out who'd win some other time bud." He patted Hunter on the head and turned to me. "Sookie is there somewhere we can go to talk."

"Hunter do you mind running inside and finding something to watch on the television?" Hunter shook his head understanding what I was requesting and I walked out to Jason's truck with him.

"Sookie, This is Tarun. He is a new addition to the Hotshot pack. He came to us about a week ago from southern Missouri." Jason looked at his feet searching for the right words but I already knew it was bad news. I was in danger yet again even though I hadn't involved myself with vampires since our encounter with the fairies.

"Tarun use to work for the vamps up in Missouri but couldn't put up with their lifestyles any longer. Before he left he heard them talking about a telepath that they were planning on capturing to use for their own. We put two in two together last night and realized that you might be in danger."

Tarun held up his hand to silence Jason. I could tell it didn't make him happy but he stopped and let Tarun take over. "You've got to understand these vamps are merciless. They will stop at nothing to get what they want and they want a telepath. They are strong and their king is quite old. He is skilled. They are not someone you want to mess with. I suggest you find somewhere to lay low. Somewhere they cannot find you."

"I think you should come stay in Hotshot with us. We can protect you and they wouldn't expect you to be staying with a bunch of Panthers. You'll have to stay away from Merlotte's and the Shreveport vamps. That will only draw attention to you and they will find you." Jason expressed honest concern and I could hear that he honestly wanted to know that I was safe.

"I know we have had our battles in the past but you are the only family I have left. It would be wrong of me not to want to protect you like you have done for me several times. If it wasn't for you I'd be a dead man. I expect Hunter will be coming with you?" Jason scratched the back of my head and tried to decide where we could stay in Hotshot that would be the safest for us.

"Yes Hunter will be going anywhere that I go. I have to keep him safe. He is family too Jason. His parents are gone and we are all he has left." I put my hand on Jason's arm and wrapped his other arm around me to pull me into a hug.

"Lets promise never to let a vampire or fairy come between us. We are family and that is what counts." I returned his hug and shook my head yes. I could sense that Jason had aged considerably over the last month. He didn't see anything the same way he had before he found out about our fairy blood.

Jason and Tarun left and assured me they would be back to help us move into Hotshot soon enough. I hadn't made up my mind yet as I knew I couldn't leave Merlotte's with such short notice. I couldn't do that to Sam even though he hadn't been too pleasant to me as of late.

Hunter had met Tara earlier in the week as I knew I'd need her help when I went back to work. I took Hunter to stay with her while I ran to work to talk to Sam about me taking off work for a few weeks. I didn't know how long I'd have to hide but I didn't like the idea of hiding at all. I always felt that you should face your problems head on but with Hunter in the mix I couldn't put him in that danger even if it wasn't a sure thing.

Sam was in his office when I got to work and was surprised when I walked in.

"I thought you were taking the whole week off to be with your nephew." I sat down in the chair across from his desk and looked into his eyes. I hadn't paid much attention to his features over the past month but he looked ten years older than I remembered him. He frowned at me and leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

"I had to come talk to you. Jason thinks that I might be in danger. Some vampires from Missouri are planning on abducting a telepath and using them as their own. Jason is worried they are talking about me and their new pack member that came from Missouri knows how ruthless the Missouri vampires can be. He thinks I'll be safer in Hotshot." I paused and attempted to read something off of Sam's mind but got nothing. He was fighting hard to block me out completely.

"Your gift will always put you in danger whether you want it to or not. You are very valuable to anyone that knows what you can do. Hiding will not help you for long it will only be a temporary fix. I care about you Sookie so if that is what you think you need to do I can give you some time off." Sam looked down at his hands and I could feel his emotions rolling off of him. He was worried and frustrated. He wanted to help me but knew that the only way to do that would be to let me go to Hotshot.

"Sam I promise I will keep myself safe. Jason won't let anything happen to me while I'm in Hotshot. I have to think about Hunter as well. If it was only me I'd stay in Bon Temps and let the vampires come. I faced worse than a few determined vampires." Sam got up from his chair and crossed the desk to stand in front of me.

"I know I haven't been the greatest friend lately but I do care about you. Just take care of yourself and Hunter and come back to work as soon as you know you are safe." Sam hesitated before pulling me into a hug. We stayed that way for a few minutes before he let go and mumbled about getting back to work.

As I drove back to Tara's I thought about what I would do to keep myself busy in Hotshot. I would be surrounded by were panthers without a job to keep myself busy or a house to clean. I'd have to enroll Hunter in school in a little over a month and hoped that things would be calmed down by then. If not I'd have to find a way to home school him in Hotshot. At least being in Hotshot would mean being away from the two vampires that had my heart aching when I thought about either one.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I tried to make this one a little longer than the last but don't think I succeeded by much. Constructive critism is welcome. Please review and let me know you like the story. Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible.


	3. Nothing's Fair in Love and War

A/N: Sorry for those of you who read this before I fixed it. I have edited it and reposted the new chapter. Thanks for your reviews.

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 3: Nothing's Fair in Love and War

I spent the next day packing things up for Hotshot. Hunter was scared. The last time he moved even though this is temporary was when his father was murdered. He knew Jason and I would keep him safe but he still felt afraid and worried.

"Aunt Sookie, Why are we moving to Hotshot with Uncle Jason?" I had a hard time explaining to him why we had to pack up when he had just gotten settled. He knew more was going on than I was telling him. I was just hoping he couldn't pick up the details from my head.

"Uncle Jason wants to get to know you and have us closer to him for a little while. We'll come back here in a few weeks. Think of it as a long sleepover party." I grinned at him over the boxes.

Hunter stared at me searching for more of an answer but couldn't find one. "Sweetheart you can trust us. There is no reason to doubt me or Jason. You'll love the other in Hotshot too." I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. "They are quieter than most people. You won't have to fight your gift around them. Their heads are almost completely silent. They are like Sam except they can turn into panthers. They are nice panthers though." I assured him. I could feel the excitement of knowing he'd be living with panthers and won't have to listen to their thoughts.

Hunter calmed down considerably and helped me pack the last of our things. We had planned to leave for Hotshot before the sun went down. Jason showed up and helped us load our things in his truck and we followed him out to Hotshot.

The closer we got the more nervous I got. I hadn't seen Calvin or any of the other panthers in a long time and didn't know how I would be greeted. We arrived a little after sundown and the whole town was waiting for us.

Hunter held my hand tight as we walked up to greet everyone. Calvin was of course at the front of the pack and greeted me with a warm hug.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you in Hotshot again but I gotta admit it doesn't bother me one bit." He smiled and then proceeded to greet Hunter. I could feel Hunter tense until he realized even though he was touching Calvin he couldn't hear or feel anything.

I had never realized how shy Hunter really was. He didn't say much as we greeted the others and unpacked everything at Jason's new place in Hotshot. He still kept our parents house but I had learned that he had also taken up residence in Hotshot. He said that they all got together and built the house themselves.

It was a nice place and felt homey to me and to Hunter. Jason had us sharing a room which would make it easier for me to keep an eye on Hunter. I could already feel the both of us relaxing in the silence. I had gotten good at blocking things out but when there is nothing around to block out I can completely relax.

The next day I promised to myself that I would use this time to help Hunter perfect his gift. I explained to him how to channel his strength to control his gift. How to completely block out someone else's thoughts and emotions. We started by trying it out on Jason as he was the easiest person to read in Hotshot.

It was an easy way to get Hunter started. Jason would pick one of the few good memories we had of our childhood and Hunter would try to block it out. After about three tries Hunter couldn't pick up any of it.

I held his hand for a few more time to guarantee that he could block things out even when we were touching. He had to try quite a few times but after a while he could block out Jason. I decided we'd have to try it on a full human soon to perfect it a little more but was surprised by how fast he was learning.

I had to meet a vampire in order to perfect mine and even now I don't trust myself. I didn't know if it was because he has less fairy blood in him that his gift wasn't as hard to control or if it was just his confidence he got from being with family.

I spent the next few days working with Hunter and we made a few trips to the supermarket to test him around other people. He was doing great and had almost complete control over his telepathy.

The third night something hit me. I hadn't been thinking about the other telepath that might be in danger. Barry the bellboy could be the telepath they might be after and he had no clue about any of it. I had no way to contact him directly and I was too far away to use my telepathy to communicate with him. I decided I was going to have to do something I was trying hard not to. I had to talk to Eric.

I picked up my phone and called Fangtasia.

"speak." An unfamiliar voice picked up the phone.

"This is Sookie I need to talk to Eric."

"Oh the telepath everyone talks about. I will see if Eric has time." I heard him lay the phone down and waited.

"Eric does not have time to come to the phone right now. I can give him a message if you'd like." I was now talking to Pam but could sense something unfamiliar about the way she was talking to me. "He would definitely love to hear from you. Maybe you should try back in about..."She was cut off be someone in the background. "On second thought I'll just let him know you call and he'll get back to you." Click.

That was odd. Pam almost seemed like she was trying to tell me more than she could. I decided to call the only other vampire that might be able to help me.

Bill picked up on the first ring. "Sookie where are you?"

"Bill I'm in a safe place and I cannot tell you where that is. I need to get a hold of Barry in Dallas. He might be in danger and I need to warn him."

"I will contact him employers and let them know. I need to know where you are Sookie." Bill seemed strained and had a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Bill I am safe that is all that matters. Please deliver my message to Barry." I hung up and leaned against the wall. Something was happening with my vampires but I was glad that for once I was not mixed up in it all.

I stayed there thinking about what had happened. I knew something felt wrong about the way Bill and Pam were acting but couldn't pinpoint it. I finally fell asleep but not for long. In the middle of the night it hit me. Why would Bill ask me where I was? Him or Eric still have a blood bond with me and should be able to locate me without asking.

I started getting paranoid. Something was up and Pam and Bill were trying to warn me. I woke up Hunter and told him we had some midnight practicing to do. We went down to Jason's room I shook him awake as well. He seemed to catch on that something was wrong immediately and we headed to Calvin's.

"If something is up you are safe with us." Calvin assured me. He had gathered the whole sleepy pack and assembled us in the living room. "Tarun if they came how many of them would there be?" I could see Calvin plotting as he spoke.

"Seven maybe eight at the most. I don't think the king would come in person. The main vamp we have to worry about is Karloff. He will stop at nothing to fulfill his king's wishes." I focused on Tarun's mind picking up on as many pictures of the vampires as I could and that was when I saw it.

Tarun was in on everything. He had planned on getting me in Hotshot and as far away from the Shreveport vampires as possible. They then planned on distracting Eric and Bill to keep them from coming to my rescue. I wasn't sure how they would pull that off but I knew it was possible. The worst part was that they weren't coming for me they were coming for Hunter.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter. I'm trying to keep putting one up a day. So far so good but it'll be harder during the work week. Sorry this one was so short but I saw a chance for a cliffhanger and had to take it. Remember to leave a review. Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible.


	4. Everything in Life is Luck

A/N: So I'm going to try sticking some famous quotes in my story. See if you can find them. If you haven't already noticed other than Chapter 1 every Chapter name has been a famous quote. If you have any good ones let me know.

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 4: Everything in Life is Luck

I felt Hunter tense beside me. He was being smart and had been listening to Tarun as I had. We exchanged glances and Jason immediately picked up on our tension tackled Tarun to the ground.

"What are you playing at?" Jason spit at him.

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about…" Tarun had been caught off guard and struggled to get free.

I stood up and walked over to them.

"You are sick! Helping some vampires to abduct an innocent little boy. You will not touch Hunter." I kicked him in the face as hard as I could and was surprised when I knocked him out cold.

"We'll take care of him from here." Calvin drug Tarun out of the house and I found myself not caring what he did with him after that. The maternal instinct that had kicked in for me was stronger than my instinct to care for others. No one will threaten Hunter's safety.

I quickly grabbed Hunter into my arms and ran to Jason.

"The Missouri vampires must know where we are we have to get out of here and find somewhere safe." I laid my hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Don't you worry Sook I'll keep us safe." He grabbed my hand and we ran out the door to his truck.

"Jason I think we might be safe at your place."

When we were about halfway there my phone rang and I looked to see that it was Fangtasia. Hopefully Eric was calling me back.

"Sookie, Pam said you called for me earlier." Eric's cold hard voice sounded tired and emotionless.

"Eric, Hunter and I are in danger. The Missouri vampires are coming after us. They want to use Hunter for his gift. They think since he is young he would be easier to control and influence. I won't let them take him from me. They'll have to kill me!" I could almost feel the anger that filled Eric at that moment.

"That would explain why the king was here. He acted like he wanted to recruit me for himself but I could sense something was up. It is good that Pam kept it short earlier."

I heard Eric speaking with Pam in another language and then turn his focus back to me.

"We are coming. Bill is being held up at his house. He had an unexpected visitor as well. I know where you are I will be there soon. Stay put!" He dropped off and I instructed Jason to stop.

We were in the middle of nowhere but nowhere was safer than somewhere that the king would be able to find us. Whatever we did we would have to be unpredictable. If the king or anyone for that matter can guess our next move we will be doomed.

In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life, it goes on, and even though I felt absolutely hopeless at the moment I knew things would somehow work out. I had two vampires coming to my rescue and my family at my side.

I snuggled close to them both and we waited for either the doom that awaited us or the heroic rescue. I could feel both of their fear and it built on top of mine. I couldn't help but think about how hard it must have been for Hunter but when I turned to him I saw a smile. A smile I don't think I will ever fully understand.

"Hunter are you okay?" I brushed his cheek and he looked up at me.

"This is the first time I have ever felt safe. The first time that I have ever felt like I was truly loved. I can feel the love coming from you and Jason."

For a five year old that was extremely deep and mature. I knew at that moment that he would never really be a child. He had already been through enough to mature him more than most people are in death. I let the tears fall down my cheek.

It seemed like hours past before we heard someone approaching. To my surprise it was Bill but he was not alone. Behind him stood three more vampires. I didn't recognize any of them but before I knew it we were all three being pulled out of Jason's truck.

"Bill what is going on? Don't you touch him!" I yelled at the vampire holding Hunter. I was being held by a female vampire not much bigger than myself. Hunter by a younger male vampire and the biggest had a hold of Jason.

"I'm sorry Sookie it was the only way to keep you safe. I had to bring them to you or they would have found you and killed you." He hung his head in shame and I screamed as I attempted to escape my captors grip.

"There is no hope Blondie. Just give up and let us take the boy. He isn't even your child so what is he to you. Life is wasted on the living." The female had an emotionless voice and held me tighter the more I struggled. I could hear Hunter's cries as the male dragged him into the trees and away from Jason and me.

"He is my child. You cannot have him. I would rather die than give up." I bit down on her hand and concentrated all of my strength on escaping. She returned the attack by biting down on my neck but we were soon both being picked up by strong hands and she was thrown into a tree.

"She is MINE." Eric snarled at the two vampires. "You will not come into my territory and attack my humans. If the boy is hurt I will return the harm tenfold." He checked me over to see that I was okay and ran after the vampire that had been dragging Hunter away.

Pam had the male vampire by the throat and Jason rushed to my side.

"Kill the dirt bag already." Jason insisted at Pam. She shrugged and ripped the head off of the vampire.

"No reason to fight the inevitable." Pam did the same to the female and ran after Eric.

"Don't you worry Sookie. Hunter will be fine. Eric cares for you and if you care for the boy he will as well." Bill kneeled at my side and held me. "I'm sorry for my actions. If they were going to kill you I would want to be here to stop it or die trying."

I worried myself crazy as we waited for them to return. The sun would be coming up any time soon and then we would have no chance of seeing Hunter again. I had faith in Eric and I knew he wouldn't stop until Hunter was safely back in my arms.

I woke as Eric was carrying me into the house. I looked around for Hunter and panicked when I didn't see him.

"shh. The boy is fine. He is with Pam." Eric caressed my back as he laid me on the bed. "He didn't even need my help. I'm not sure how but when I found him the vampire was a bloody mess and Hunter was standing over him with a look of confusion on his face. He doesn't seem to know how it happened but he was the only one around. He must be more special than we know."

He kissed my tenderly on the lips before leaving and I relaxed falling into a much deeper sleep than before knowing that Hunter was safe and the only ones that had died tonight were the three unfortunate vampires that made a huge mistake.

Life is half spent before we know what it is.

A/N: Okay three quotes are hidden in this chapter. See if you can find them. This does not include the chapter title of course. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible.


	5. What we Play is Life

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 5: What we Play is Life

There is only one happiness in life -- to love and to be loved.

That morning I awoke to a new world. I had dreamed about being a family. Just me and Hunter and Jason with no one else to complicate things. I knew that was impossible when you had a vampire like Eric in your sights.

We returned to Hotshot later that day and gathered our things. Calvin told of how they had two visitors last night but they took care of them in a heartbeat.

That meant that out of the eight Missouri vampires that had been after me five were now dead. That gave us much more of a chance of being safe.

I decided to return to work the next day and to my surprise it was rather slow for a Friday. It was a nice chance to really get back into the swings of things.

I chatted with Sam about what had happened and let him know that Hunter and I were safe. He offered to stay with us for a while to make sure things were really settled down but I refused.

I picked up Hunter from Tara's and talked to him about starting school.

"Do I really have to go to school?" Hunter whined.

"Of course sweetheart. Every good little boy has to go to school. You'll learn all sorts of interesting things and you'll make lots of friends."

"But I'll have to be away from you for a long time. I don't want to go away Aunt Sookie."

"You won't be going away. Just think of it as a vacation. You can go explore new place every day. Not a single day will be the same. I know you'll love it you'll just have to give it a chance." Hunter would be starting school in a matter of two weeks. I had enrolled him during the first week he had been with me but we had a lot of school shopping to do.

"I don't want to make friends. I have you and Sam and Uncle Jason and Tara." He frowned and a few tears fell down his face.

"What if I spend the first day up there with you? We will have lots of fun." He smiled up at me.

"That sounds good Aunt Sookie!"

That night I lay awake thinking of Eric. When he was around me everything always felt right but when he was away did he even think of me? Did he even care that I existed?

I tossed and turned and tried to reach out to him through our bond. I could only feel a slight tickle. I had never really tried it from so far away.

I started to wonder if I did give into him and let him claim me as his own officially would he even travel the distance to be with me? I knew I needed to talk to him but I was also afraid to.

The next morning I decided to sit Hunter down and talk about his father.

"Hunter please forgive me but I want to talk to you about you father." We sat at the table eating breakfast. Hunter kept eating and shook his head for me to go on.

"I've been worried about you. I'm sorry that you lost him at such a young age. Do you understand what happened to him?"

"My father was murdered. I don't really remember how it happened but I understand." Hunter wrinkled his forehead at me.

"Do you remember what the men that did it looked like?"

"No I don't remember anyone. We were taking a walk around the neighborhood. It was dark. I remember he was talking to me about not listening into other people's thoughts and the next thing I knew I was looking down at him…" I saw the vision in his head and pulled him into my arms.

"I'm sorry Hunter I shouldn't have asked." I held him for a while until I felt him relax.

"I hope they found who did it. I miss my dad." He frowned and tried to eat some more breakfast.

I hadn't heard from the officer of Red Ditch since I had picked up Hunter. I walked outside and opened my phone.

"Hi, this is Sookie Stackhouse. I'm calling about a case…" The officer on the other end cut me off pretty quick.

"I know who you are Miss Stackhouse. You picked up Remy's little boy after he was murdered."

"Yes sir do you have any more leads in his case?" The officer paused for a minute and continued talking.

"The officer that was assigned to that case was murdered earlier this week. We think he was onto something but they took him out before he could tell us. We are still actively reviewing this case but we do not have any more leads as of yet."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. If I leave my number with you can you call me as soon as you find something out?"

"Yes mam I sure can. My name is Officer Darling. Please feel free to call up here and talk to me if you have any questions or if the boy recalls anything about his father's killers." I proceeded to give him my number and closed the phone.

The next week passed without incident. I worked while Hunter stayed with Tara or Jason. Sam agreed to let me work days every other week when Hunter started school to give me more time with him. On the weeks that I would work night Jason and Tara said they would take turns. Everything seemed to be fitting right into place. I felt like I had a real family.

Tara was starting to show more and more every day and said she'd be going to the doctor's in about a week to find out what she was having.

Hunter was progressing faster than I expected him to. He had complete control over his gift. I still wondered about what had happened when he had been taken by the Missouri vampire. It was impossible for a normal boy his age to take on a vampire but Hunter was not normal.

I didn't hear from either Eric or Bill the whole week but planned on going to Fangtasia before school started. The Friday was the day. I took Hunter to Jason's and told him I was going to visit a friend but I would be back soon. He was so comfortable with Jason it didn't even bother him.

As I drove to Fangtasia I thought over what I would say to Eric. What could you possibly say to a vampire like Eric to express your feelings towards him?

I was there before I knew it and didn't know if I was ready. I could feel the relaxed feeling I got from being close to Eric and knew I had to do it.

I walked in to find Pam at the door. She was surprised to see me but didn't seem happy.

"Eric is in a meeting at the moment if you'd like I could keep you entertained for a while." She laughed and led me to her office down the hall from Eric's.

"Pam, This office is definitely yours." I examined the bright colors and extravagant paintings on the wall. There was even a closet to top it all off.

"Stay here and Eric will be with you soon. Can I get you anything?" Pam tried not to sound fake or laugh but I knew she wasn't truly worried about me needing anything.

"Well no I should be fine. I'll wait here." Pam returned to her post in the bar and I waited for Eric.

I toyed with our connection for the first few minutes testing its strength. I could feel his tension and frustration towards the others in his office. Who he was meeting with I did not know or want to know.

I laid back on Pam's comfy couch and found myself drifting off into sleep. The next thing I knew Eric was hovering over me with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Did you come all this way just to sleep with me?" He laughed and pushed himself on the couch next to me. I turned to face him and he laid his lips softly on mine.

"Eric…The way you make me feel when I am with you is amazing. I can't explain it. It's like I'm on top of the world. I have the attention of the most powerful and amazing vampire I know." I stroked his hair and he looked deep into my eyes.

"Lover, I know what you mean. Do you think I don't feel it too? No human has ever had this affect on me. The best thing about me is you. It makes me feel weak but I do not hate it. It only makes me feel human." He pulled me closer and brushed his lips against my cheek.

"I want to be with you Eric but I don't want you to be with me if you don't truly want that. I want to have a real relationship with you not just through our blood bond." I pushed myself away to look into his face. "I want you to really think about it. I don't want you to say yes just because you want to be my lover I want you to say yes because…because you love me too."

"Sookie, Of course I love you. I wouldn't just tell you that to sleep with you. I wouldn't have to." He grinned and played with my hair. "I want to say yes because I love you and I would want nothing less than to be with you."

I felt overwhelmed by the feelings he let slip through our bond. The feelings of love and passion and physical attraction combined were almost overwhelming.

We rolled around on the coach making our tongues reunite after a long time of being kept apart. He swept me off my feet and took me to his office.

I will never forget that night.

We confessed our love to each other and then topped it off with even more memorable sex.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. Figured I'd leave the details out for now. I'll give you more of a PG rating later on in the story. Two Quotes in this one. Remember to leave a review, Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible


	6. No Happiness Lasts for Long

A/N: It has been a pain putting this chapter up. Kept getting some error when I tried to upload it but here it is finally. Much thanks to Crescere!

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 6: No Happiness Lasts for Long

I rushed back to Hotshot trying to beat the sun. I felt horrible for staying with Eric at Fangtasia all night. I hadn't meant to but with Eric time stands still.

Hunter and Jason had passed out on the couch in his living room. I quietly let myself into his kitchen and starting preparing breakfast.

Maybe a full stomach would make them less likely to be mad about my staying out late.

They awoke to an aroma of eggs, pancakes and bacon. Both of them dragged themselves into the kitchen and plopped down at the table.

"Aunt Sookie you made us breakfast!" Hunter beamed at the food in front of him.

Jason glared at me but I could see that he had enjoyed his bonding with Hunter last night. He wanted so badly to be a good uncle.

Jason's close encounter to being a father had affected him in a good way. He was ready for the responsibility of a child but it had been taken away from him.

He didn't have faith in himself to find another woman that he could be with especially with him being a part were panther. Now that weres had come out it was harder to find a woman that would accept his deformity as he considered it.

"Of course I did Hunter. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." I chuckled reminding myself of our parents when we were young.

We ate in silence all of our minds were racing with different thoughts. I felt more aware of everything. Usually Jason had been a hard person to read but he was broadcasting pretty loudly this morning.

Hunter had always been good about shutting out his mind like I had been showing him but he didn't have his guard up at all. He was thinking about a young girl named Katie he had met the night before in Hotshot. A six year old were panther that he found very cute.

Around noon I headed back home with Hunter who was reluctant to leave his new found crush. I sighed thinking about how my five year old was already thinking about women. He would probably grow up to be just like his uncle.

I was surprised to see Amelia's car sitting in the driveway when I got home. She was patiently waiting on the porch.

"Sookie!" She ran to me and squeezed me tight into a hug. "This handsome young man here must be Hunter."

"Amelia! When did you get here? I didn't know you were coming. Yes this is my nephew Hunter that I have been telling you about." I smiled down at him and he accepted Amelia's eager hug.

"I haven't been here too long. I was surprised when you weren't here though. I take it things are going well in Shreveport?" She snickered.

"I guess you could say that. Come in. I'll make some sweet tea."

We sat around the table chatting about what had happened in the past couple weeks. I helped Amelia as she warded the house yet again twice as much as last time being as Hunter was in the house and had already attracted danger.

"You can trust that you will be safe here. Don't go anywhere else for safety. You'll be fine right here in your own house."

Amelia and I went back inside and Hunter was busy drawing on a notepad I had bought him recently. We sat down and enjoyed watching him.

"So I met a new guy." Amelia grinned but continued to stare at her feet.

"Oh really? What's he like? Have I met him before?" Obviously Amelia had gotten over the loss of Trey. In my heart I knew that was good but still feared that it was too soon for her.

"Well I guess you could say that. At least he told me that you guys had met a couple of times. He is a really great guy." She twirled her hair around her fingers and played innocent.

"Wait okay so who is it?" I went through the list in my head of all of the people I had met in my lifetime but couldn't pinpoint who could be right for Amelia.

"His name is Barry. He's a telepath like you."

"Barry? Wow I never would have guessed. What is he doing in New Orleans?"

"Well actually I was in Dallas helping some friends and I ran into him there. We really hit it off. He is thinking about leaving his vampires and moving to New Orleans with me." She grinned from ear to ear and showed me her left hand.

"He already popped the question? That is a beautiful ring!" Her ring was simple but unique. It had three diamonds in the middle and the silver wrapped around them forming three perfect circles.

"Yeah like I said we REALLY hit it off. I know he is the one. Speaking of I really should go. He is coming down to visit tonight and I want to have time to get ready." We hugged and said our goodbyes and she swung Hunter around before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"It was great meeting you Mister Hunter."

"When will I get to see you again?" Hunter beamed at her.

"Well buddy I think I might be back down here in a couple weeks. Sookie I'll bring you an invitation to our wedding the next time I come up. Will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Of course Sookie I would love to be your bridesmaid."

After Amelia left I went back in to see what Hunter had drawn. It scared me when I looked down at a picture of Hunter holding a severed vampire head in his hands.

"Hunter what is this?"

"It's a dream I had last night. I dreamed that I beat up a big bad vampire cause he was trying to take me away from you."

A/N: I know that was short but I've decided that short and sweet isn't always a bad thing. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll have another one up for you soon. Please be sure to review. Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible.


	7. Love Holds You to Me

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 7: Love Holds You to Me

"Hunter let me into your head. Show me your dream." Hunter reluctantly let down his guard and I watched his dream play out before me.

Hunter was being dragged away from me by his vampire captor. I could feel his pain and his anger build inside of him as He heard me scream for him.

"Don't worry we will take better care of you than she would ever be able to." The vampire had an evil grin on his face as he continued to run.

Hunter's hands were free and he grabbed the vampire by the neck. At first all the vampire did was laugh until Hunter's hands started searing his flesh.

The vampire crumpled in pain onto the ground still trying to cling to Hunter so he could get free. Hunter scratched and clawed at the vampire leaving scorch marks everywhere he touched him.

I could feel that Hunter's mind was completely blank. He had no clue of what he was doing. His instinct had kicked in and taken over control of him.

Hunter removed the vampires head and grinned up at it. "Can you take better care of me now?" He laughed and then fell to the ground.

"That's when Mr. Eric came and took me back to you." The real Hunter said as his dream ended.

"You don't remember any of this happening?" Hunter shook his head he was confused and concerned.

"I don't like the Hunter in my dreams." He frowned at me and clung to my neck.

"What else has this other Hunter done in your dreams?" Hunter sobbed into my shoulder and shut his mind off to me.

"Nothing." He let his face and mind go blank and then started drawing a new picture.

I knew I needed to call Eric. I didn't know what to think about the things that Hunter was doing in his dreams. Did that really happen or was it just a normal childhood nightmare?

I let him continue to draw as I went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I tried to distract myself and not let my mind wander to what I had just seen.

I didn't know if I really wanted to tell anyone about it. If the vampires knew what Hunter was capable of they would take him from me or worse kill him.

Hunter ran in the kitchen to show me the drawing he had made of Jason, Myself, and Hunter standing in front of our house holding hands.

"That's beautiful Hunter." I smiled down at him and put his food in front of him on the table.

Eric showed up in the middle of dinner after the sun had gone down. He had brought a present for Hunter with him.

Hunter quickly unwrapped the present to reveal an elaborate arts and crafts set. It had everything he needed to make any craft that he wanted. Hunter beamed and wrapped his tiny arms around Eric.

"Aunt Sookie can I be excused?" He jumped up and down in excitement.

"Just eat a little more of your veggies." Hunter stuffed the rest of his veggies in his mouth and took off into his room.

"How did you know that he loved to be artsy?" I smiled up at Eric and relaxed in his presence.

"I thought every child loved art." He seemed very human at that moment like he was thinking way back into his past.

"Thank you Eric. I know he'll absolutely love it." I contemplated telling Eric about the picture Hunter had drawn and his dream but figured I would save it for another time. At least if Hunter had that gift that would mean he would be safe for now.

"I came here to see you really. I just thought it might help me earn some brownie points with the boy." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Eric, Amelia came over and told me she is getting married to Barry. They other telepath that I met in Dallas." Eric laid his head against mine.

"I assume you will be going? Do you know if it will be after the sun goes down?"

"No but I will ask her. Will you go with me if it is?" I looked up into his eyes and could feel the love flowing off of him.

"It would honor me to go with you Sookie. What will you wear?" He grinned at me and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll probably pick something up from Tara's Togs. I'm sure she'll love to help me pick something out."

"I'm sure Pam would love to help you too. She loves weddings although she doesn't believe in them."

"What about you do you have something to wear?" I grinned as I pictured him in a tux.

"Oh I think I can dig something out that might be suitable." He kissed me all down my neck and then back up to my lips.

"Eric what about Hunter? I wouldn't feel right with him in the house now."

"Well my lover there are other things we can do that don't include sex." He kissed me some more and carried me to the couch. "I don't have to sleep with you every time I see you. Just being with you is enough but only on occasion." He winked.

"Well this I have got to witness then. I can't imagine what 'other' things we can do to distract ourselves."

Eric held up his finger and raced back out to his car. He came back in seconds later with another box in hand.

"I got this for all of us." He pulled out Battleship and I laughed.

"I didn't know vampires played board games." I continued to snicker and Eric called out for Hunter to join us.

We enjoyed taking turns sinking each other's battleships. Hunter and I were not allowed to use our telepathy to cheat. Surprisingly Hunter was beating us both and enjoying it.

Eric helped me put Hunter to sleep and then he carried me into my bed.

"So now that I have proved I can do something other than arouse you do I get a reward?" I scuffed and rolled on top of him.

"Well I guess I could work something out."

Eric's hands found their way down to the zipper on my pants. He slowly removed them driving me crazy with impatient desires. I felt like I couldn't wait another second to make love to him any way possible. I squirmed and he sensed me trying to rush him.

"Impatient today are we my love?" He had finished removing my pants and moved up to my shirt. "Would it please you if I was to rip this off of you right now?"

I despirately shook my head yes begging him to do it.

Eric mischievously smiled down at me. Instead he gently and slowly took my shirt off all the while with that evil smile on his face.

After what seemed like forever I was finally touching every part of him and him touching every part of me. We moved with each other enjoying every second of it.

I fell asleep in his arms after a long session of love making and sighed. Would I ever get tired of that. I really don't think so.

The next morning I awoke and turned over to find a note next to my bed with heart printed on it.

_Lover,_

_I wish I could be there to wake up with you in the morning. I wish I could eat breakfast with you every day. But since I can't I will leave you a good morning love note instead. _

_I will be with you always lover. Not even the sun will keep me from loving you._

_When I saw love,  
I did not know.  
Love was there  
to be taken slow._

_I didn't feel love,  
when it first appeared.  
All I felt was  
the empty air._

_Then one day,  
it happened,  
and arrow struck  
from heaven._

_The arrow  
pierced my heart,  
But the coldness  
had never depart._

_I wouldn't fall in love,  
but it was far too deep.  
It wasn't ignorable,  
so soon, it got into my sleep:_

_Horrible nightmares,  
Peaceful dreams,  
the love was like  
an aurora beam._

I never knew that Eric could be a hopeless romantic but I did know he was full of surprises. I knew then that he truly loved me. A vampire's heart can truly be warmed by love no matter who he was. I was his and he was mine….forever.

A/N: Another chapter just for my fans. Hope you enjoyed. I added a little more detail to the sex scene as requested ;). If you want more you'll just have to keep reading. Eric and Sookie are just intoxicating together. Remember to leave a review. Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible.


	8. Love is Not Measurable

A/N: Just a warning I have stumbled upon a small patch of writers block. I'm running out of quotes too so if you have some short and sweet quotes you love I would be more than willing to accept suggestions. Hopefully it'll pass soon and I'll be updating every day again. For now here is another chapter.

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 8: Love is Not Measurable

I had fun finishing up school shopping for Hunter. We picked up everything he needed for his first day of school which would unbelievably be in less than a week now. I could understand how parents got emotional on the first day of school.

"Aunt Sookie can Mr. Eric come to my first day at school too?"

"I wish he could but he won't be able to come out during the day. I know he would come if he could though sweetheart." I patted him on the head and we continued to unload our shopping bags.

"Don't they make schools for vampires?" I chuckled and shook my head no.

"Vampires don't have children so they don't need schools." I explained to him the difference between vampires and humans. I assumed that due to Remy's hatred of vampires that he never told Hunter anything about them.

Hunter continued to ask as many questions as he could think of about vampires and I continued to answer them. He finally ran out of things to ask by lunch time and we ate in silence.

"Can we cure Eric?" Hunter looked up at me with concern in his eyes. "That way he could spend ALL day with us."

"I don't think there is a way to cure him but if there was I know he would love to spend every waking day with us."

Hunter spent the rest of the day thinking about how to cure Eric. I thought it was sweet that he liked Eric so much that he wanted to be able to spend more time with him. Hunter was keeping his mind unshielded so I followed his thought process all day.

I knew Hunter was a smart boy but some of the things he thought of were things I would never even think about. It was impossible but impressive.

He had picked up from Amelia's mind that she was a witch and he was certain that Amelia could help Eric. If that was possible I knew it would have already been done. So many vampires would give anything to finally be able to see the sun rise but it didn't hurt letting Hunter dream.

After I had taken Hunter to Tara's for the night I headed to work prepared for another normal day of alcoholics and regular faces what I saw when I walked into the bar surprised me.

Sitting at the bar was a familiar face. Eric's day man Bobby was sipping a Dr. Pepper and chatting with a man I did not recognize.

I peeked into their heads and saw that yet again Bobby was here against his will for Eric.

He was supposed to invite me to Fangtasia to see Eric this weekend as he would be too busy to come by and see me and Hunter for a few days. Bobby didn't seem to know what Eric was busying himself with.

The other man I knew was some type of were or shifter. I couldn't get anything from his head other than an annoyed feeling. I had a feeling Bobby was driving him crazy.

"Bobby." I greeted him with a slight nod of the head and eyed the man sitting next to him.

"Sookie, Eric wanted me to invite you to Fangtasia this weekend. He would like you and Hunter to join him at his residence. He said you will need a couple days worth of clothing. He has already talked to your boss and he has agreed to let you have the time off."

"Sookie it is nice to meet you." The other man extended his hand to me and I shook it cautiously.

"Sookie this is Jude. He is a member of the Shreveport pack." I picked up from his head that Eric had hired him as protection for Bobby.

That just worried me. Why would Eric be so paranoid as to protect his day man? I knew Bobby wouldn't know anything more. Eric didn't trust him enough to give him too much information. If he was in the wrong hands he would squeal like a pig.

"Nice to meet you Jude. I better be getting to work now. Tell Eric that we will definitely be there this weekend."

The next few days went by slowly and finally it was time for the weekend getaway with Eric. Hunter was absolutely giddy about spending time with Eric and I had to admit so was I. I was use to only seeing him every few weeks if I was lucky.

We packed a few bags of clothing. I knew we would have to be back by Wednesday for the first day of school for Hunter. Sam was keeping it a secret how long he had allowed for me to take off. He just told me to enjoy it and that I had deserved it and needed to spend time with Hunter.

We pulled up to Fangtasia and I was extremely surprised to see that the parking lot was still empty. I walked up to the door with Hunter and read the sign on the front.

'_Fangtasia will be closed Friday night and will reopen Saturday night for the Bloody Night Ball.'_

So that was Eric's plan the whole time. Not only having me and Hunter stay in his house for the weekend but he would be taking me to a ball. He never ceased to surprise me.

Eric had sensed us coming because he was at the door in a heartbeat.

"Lover." Eric kissed my hand and then turned to Hunter. "And my little gentleman." He bowed to Hunter.

Hunter nearly jumped out of his shoes with happiness at Eric's affection toward him. I could see that Remy had never been one for showing his feelings and it had hurt Hunter many times when he couldn't even get his father's attention.

Eric took both of our hands and led us into the bar.

"Close your eyes as tight as you can." He instructed us as we entered the sitting area.

We did as he instructed and we followed him into the room.

"Okay open them now." We both stood in awe with what we saw in front of us.

The bar had been turned into a ballroom alright. The tables had all been pushed to the wall and a chandelier was now hanging from the ceiling. A small stage had been set up in the front of the room facing where the dance floor was.

"Wow Eric this is amazing. How did you do all of this so quickly?" I continued to examine the room and soak in all of the changes he had made since the last time I had been there.

"I wanted to surprise you with our new annual tradition of the Bloody Night Ball. I did all this to make it feel like a real ball. It should be interesting." He grinned and held me and Hunter close to him.

"Well it definitely looks like it will be a lot of fun." I smiled back up at him and laid my head on his chest.

"I hope you will join me tomorrow night. Pam has already picked out your dress for you." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Of course I'll go with you but Pam really didn't need to pick out my dress." I could picture whatever Pam picked out for me being more revealing than I would like. I'm sure Eric requested it.

"I hired an old friend to watch Hunter for the night."

"Who would that be?"

"Alcide has agreed to watch him whenever we need him to."

"And just how did you get him to 'agree' to that?" I crossed my arms at him knowing all too well that Alcide would not agree to that. After all he is the new pack leader in Shreveport he has a lot of better things to do than watch a little kid.

"He is doing it out of the kindness of his heart and maybe as a favor to me." Eric laughed and I joined in.

Pam walked in and greeted us including Hunter. Hunter let down his guard long enough for me to see that he had a little boy crush on Pam. He caught me reading him and blushed bright crimson.

"Oh the boy smells just as good as you do Sookie." Pam grinned down at him making Hunter blush even more.

"Just what I needed. For my five year old to have a crush on a vampire."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I know 'Bloody Night Ball' is extremely corny. Remember to leave a review. Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible.


	9. Love is the Compass of Life

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 9: Love is the Compass of Life

We wrapped up our night at Fangtasia checking out the decorations for the ball. Eric led us out pretty quickly so Pam could put up the finishing touches.

"Mr. Eric I like you friend Pam. Do you think she likes me too?" Eric tried hard not to snicker at Hunter.

"Well Hunter she does think you are adorable. Pam is a part of your family so of course she likes you. She considers you like a younger sibling."

Hunter looked at me for my thoughts and I let him slip in. _Aunt Pam is off limits buddy_. I silently told him. He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

We drove for what seemed like forever to get to Eric's house or should I say mansion. Hunter was fast asleep in the backseat of Eric's car.

I knew he had to have a nice place after all most vampires had acquired quite a bit of money in their lifetimes and Eric was one of them.

I examined every detail as we drove up. It was an old fashioned southern belle house. It was white and elegant.

The porch covered the entire front of the house which was the size of my house times three or maybe four. It was held up by large white pillars and vines were growing up around each one of them.

Bushes were lining the walkway up to the house where a beautifully elaborate door laid waiting for Eric to return.

We entered the doorway with me carrying a passed out Hunter and Eric leading the way.

I thought I would faint when I took in the appearance on the inside. It was definently not a normal southern American house.

It had high ceilings with a balcony surrounding the edges of the wall. Directly in front of us was a spiraling staircase that went up to the balcony.

Under the edge of the balcony the lower wall was lined with bookshelves that held numerous books, CDs, and Movies. I gasped and Eric led me up the staircase and into the first room we came to.

"This will be Hunter's room." I looked around at the room that had already been set up for Hunter.

It had anything a boy his age could possibly need and more. He had even gotten Hunter a computer and a TV with numerous gaming systems.

"I think there is enough in here to keep him busy for years." I said still looking around the room.

I carefully placed Hunter into his king sized bed that was shaped like an airplane and followed Eric further up the hallway.

"Close your eyes my lover." For the second time that night I closed my eyes as Eric led me into the room.

"I specially designed this room for you lover." He carefully slid my hands away from my eyes and I looked around yet again amazed at my surroundings.

The room was dimly lit and the light fixture looked like the sun. The ceiling was painted like a cloudy sky and the walls were painted like trees fit closely together.

"It's our own paradise in here. We can finally lie under the sun together for as long as you want.

I have made this whole house light tight. When you are here we will have as much time to do whatever you want. As long as I feed I will be able to stay up during the day." Eric held me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I have dreamed of this moment for a long time Sookie." He closed his eyes and took in an unneeded deep breath.

"Eric…I'm speechless. All of this is amazing. When did you do this?" I held out my hands to demonstrate I was talking about the room.

"I bought the house shortly after I had recovered my lost memorys of our time together. Shortly after I created this room for us. I knew that sometime soon we would be able to enjoy it together."

"What about the room for Hunter? I can't believe you did all of this for us." I was almost whispering I was so touched and literally speechless.

"I had Bobby hire a few carpenters to fix up his room after the attack on you a few weeks back." He looked down into my eyes and I thought I would melt.

"Eric, I love you so much! Thank you for going out of your way for us." I kissed his lips and fell into his arms.

"You and Hunter can both stay here as long as you like. I can set up a ride for him to school in the mornings and we can find someone to watch him when we cannot be here." He paused and sat down on _our_ bed.

"I want you to quit Merlotte's and stay with me permanently. You don't need to work I can provide for all of us."

"Eric I know that but I can't just quit. Sam has always been there for me and he needs my help at the bar. I like working there even if I don't have to." I sat next to him on the bed and laid back staring up at the ceiling.

"I wish you would reconsider. I will wait for that time to come." He laid back with me and rolled on top.

"Let me show you one more thing about this room." He reached for a small remote on the table next to the bed and pushed a button.

The lights went out and the moon shown on the ceiling along with stars that dance around the entire room. I felt my heart leap into my stomach. It was like magic and maybe it was.

I closed me eyes and let the drowsiness take over. Suprisingly Eric did not wake me but closed his eyes as well. I had never fallen asleep next to him but I could definently get used to the feeling.

A/N: Hope that wasn't too short. I had a LOT of fun writing that. Remember to leave a review I look forward to reading them all day at work. Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible.


	10. Jag alskar dig

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have stuck with me through the whole story. I appreciate all of your kind words.

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 10: Jag a"lskar dig

I awoke snuggled into the bed Eric had picked for us. I hadn't examined it much the night before but it felt like the whole thing was stuffed with down feathers and I melted into it.

The blankets were zebra stripped and soft. I snuggled further into the blankets and soaked up Eric's scent. I listened with my head to see if Hunter was awake.

I was surprised to find him playing hide and seek with Eric. I got up and walked into Hunter's room where he was counting to twenty before trying to find Eric.

"Are you having fun?" I giggled.

Hunter wheeled and around and gave me a huge hug.

"Good Morning Aunt Sookie. Eric has been playing hide and seek with me all morning! We watched some cartoons this morning too." He beamed at me before running off the find Eric.

I walked with him through the house trying to help. I knew exactly where Eric was of course but I didn't want to ruin their fun.

Finally Hunter located Eric hiding in one of the rooms downstairs in a closet underneath some extra blankets.

"HAH I won! I won! I won!" Hunter jumped up and down and laughed.

"Yes you did. You are so much better at hide and seek than I am. Were you peeking?" Hunter giggled and shook his head no.

"Well I think I might have seen you eyes open a few times." Eric grabbed Hunter up and tickled him.

"Aunt Sookie is Eric going to be my Uncle?" He smiled at me and looked to Eric.

"I already am your Uncle little rascal." Eric poked him in the ribcage playfully.

"Aunt Sookie is this true?" He was glowing with excitement and I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I guess it is Hunter. Eric pretty much already is your Uncle." I caught Eric grin bigger than I had ever seen him and I grinned back just as big.

"One of these days we'll make it official and you can be the ring bearer. What do you think about that?" Eric put the boy back on the ground and Hunter squealed with excitement.

"Can I really? Let's do it! I want you and Uncle Eric to get married!" Eric grinned menacingly.

"Well you heard the boy let's get married." He pulled a ring box out of his coat pocket and got down on one knee.

"Sookie Stackhouse would you please make me the happiest man in the universe and give me the honor of being your husband? Jag a"lskar dig (I love you)." As he said this the lights started to dim and "A Moment like This" By Kelly Clarkson started playing.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Tears unwillfully started falling down my face as I shook my head yes and opened the box to examine the ring.

It was absolutely beautiful. Eric had definitely picked a ring out that he knew I would love. It wasn't anything too big and expensive looking. It had two blood red diamonds mangled in a mesh of gold.

"Try It on!" Hunter and Eric leaned in as they examined the ring on my hand.

"It looks like it belongs there doesn't it?" Eric had the most loving look on his face. A look I had never witnessed before.

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"Now we can be a real family." Hunter unblocked his thoughts and let them stream out to me.

He was imagining all three of us sitting at home watching TV and laughing and having a good time. He was imagining Eric teaching him how to play ball and ride a bike.

He compared it to his life with his father. How some days Remy didn't even acknowledge that Hunter was there. They wouldn't talk for days at a time and would never watch TV together or laugh together at all.

I sent him back my thoughts of how sorry I was for his past but assured him that Eric and I would be there for him forever and more.

_Are you going to be my mom and dad now?_

_Of course we are sweetheart. You mean everything to me and I would be honored if you called me mom. I know Eric feels the same but I don't know how he feels about being called dad._

Hunter smiled and turned to Eric.

"Can I call you daddy now?" Eric wrapped his arms around Hunter and let tears roll down his face.

"I would want nothing else than to be your father." Hunter hugged Eric back.

I watched the scene play out in front of me. In all my days of knowing Eric I never could have imagined him as a father. He is a father to Pam but not in the same way.

The strong cold hearted Eric I first met had turned into a strong loving warm hearted Eric. Whoever said Vampires couldn't love had never met Eric.

_Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

The song ended and Eric took my hand and led me back upstairs with Hunter following us the whole way.

We spent the rest of the day relaxing together and watching through Eric's huge collection of movies.

Hunter had fun picking out what to watch. He fell in love with Madagascar and spent an hour bouncing around the house singing 'I like to move it, move it'.

Before sun down Eric took us downstairs to show us a 'surprise'. He had installed an inside pool downstairs with a hot tub and sauna. I gasped and Hunter jumped with joy. He loved to swim and was extremely well at it for a five year old.

"Oh mommy can I go swimming." My heart leapt at his use of mommy. I knew I had told him he could call me that but it didn't make the word mean any less.

I looked to Eric. Knowing him he had planned on Hunter wanting to swim and had bought him some swim trunks.

Sure enough he walked over to a nearby closet and pulled out a few trunks Hunter's size.

"Just pick one out and go for it." Eric handed him the suits and let him pick one out. He ran to the changing room by the pool and was out in a matter of seconds jumping right into the deep end.

I worried for a little bit before realizing that I was with Eric. If Hunter needed any help Eric would be there in seconds.

Pam showed up to help me get ready for the ball after the sun had gone down. Alcide showed up shortly after to look after Hunter who was still downstairs swimming.

Pam took me to another room I hadn't seen before and I was amazed to see a room full of clothing Eric had picked out for me.

It almost made me sick to my stomach to think of how much money he had spent on me and Hunter. I knew it made him happy to do it but it made me feel dirty to take it all from him.

She pulled out a beautiful gold dress. I immediately recognized it from my childhood. I had seen it on Belle in Beauty and the Beast. It was identical to it. I gasped and Pam chuckled.

"I knew you would react that way when you saw it. Just wait until you see Eric's outfit for the night."

She helped me change into the dress and got my hair ready. It was up in a half bun with a golden hair pin holding it up.

She pulled on my matching gloves and smiled at the result.

"I don't compliment humans much but you look flattering. Eric is lucky he has already claimed you." She winked at me and led me out of the room.

I fainted when I walked out and saw Eric's outfit. He was wearing the exact tuxedo from the movie. Black pants and a blue and gold over coat with a white scarf

"Are you ready my love?"

A/N: Oh I hate to stop you there but the next chapter is going to be a long and fascinating one. Hope you like music because I'm going to pull out some good ones. Remember to leave a review. Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible.


	11. Bloody Night Ball

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 11: Bloody Night Ball

My nerves grew tense as we neared Fangtasia. I wasn't sure what to expect of the people there. Would they react in a good or bad way to Eric showing up escorted a human?

Eric kissed my cheek softly sensing that I was nervous.

"Don't worry my lover. Everything is going to work out great I promise you that." He held my hand and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What do you think will happen when everyone finds out about our engagement?"

"I think they will respect the person their sheriff picked for his wife. After all we are already married in vampire law."

"What about the fellowship. They'll have a hard time accepting a vampire and human wedding if the law will even allow it." I frowned and Eric pulled my face up to his.

"You don't need to worry about them. I will take care of any problems."

The rest of the ride I enjoyed leaning up against Eric and relaxing for a change. I rarely got to stop on a day to day basis anymore.

Being a single parent had been proving to be extremely difficult. I hadn't realized how hard it had been to gran raising Jason and I.

Hunter was a blessing but definitely took a lot of effort to take care of. It was all worth it in the end of course knowing that he loved and depended on me.

We arrived at Fangtasia to a crowd lined up at the door. I think more people were there than I had ever seen in one night.

We parked in the back and entered the employees entrance. The hallways had been lined with small lights and glitter.

I took a deep breath and held it as we walked out into the bar. Of course the whole crowd turned to look at both of us.

Eric waved to the crowd and they all cheered for us. Some crashed their drinks together and said a few things amongst themselves.

I realized as we sat down in Eric usual 'throne' I was still holding my breath. I let it out and sighed.

"Wasn't as bad as you thought it would be was it?" Eric chuckled next to me.

I examined the many people around the bar. I saw a some people dressed up as Cinderella, Prince Charming, Mermaids, Sleeping Beauty and much more fantasy characters.

"Was there a theme to this ball?" I asked Eric as he scanned the room.

"Yes. Everyone was to dress up as their favorite fantasy or sci-fi character." He pointed out a guy that had dressed up like he was from star trek and another dressed as a jedi.

"I guess some got a little creative then." I laughed and started to relax. I'm sure Eric was a help there.

We watched the people dance and listened to the music. Can you feel the Love Tonight By Elton John came on overhead and I leaned into Eric to enjoy the song.

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_There's a time for ev'ryone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_There's a time for ev'ryone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

"Wow Eric you've picked out some perfect music for the night. Look at everyone." I pointed to how everyone was paired up together dancing and laughing and smiling.

"Don't blame me for the corny music it was all Pam's doing." He grinned widely as Pam glared at him from the middle of the dance floor.

Pam had found a man that looked like he was in his early twenties or late teens and was dancing him around the bar.

I smiled and waved at Pam and she blew me a kiss. Eric jokingly bared his teeth at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Love I think it is our turn to take the floor." My heartbeat sped up as he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Eric I'm not much of a dancer you know that. Everyone is watching us." I blushed as all eyes were really on us and everyone had stopped dancing. The music paused momentarily.

"Just follow me and I'll take us to another world. Don't think about the people watching. This will be great practice for our wedding." He whispered in my ear.

The music picked up with the song of the night. Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson**. **

Now I knew why he had wanted to dance. It went along perfect with our outfits for the night. I sighed and took my place in his arms.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Whoa, whoa, oh, whoa-oh

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Oh, oh, oh

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
(Certain as the sun)  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

As the song ended there were cheers from everyone in the crowd. Hooting and Hollaring everyone joined us back on the dance floor as the next song started to play.

I continued to dance along with Eric letting myself enjoy the moment and soak up all of the cheery feelings of everyone around us.

Something made me pause though. It is awfully cheery in here. Nothing seemed to be out of place everything was absolutely peaceful.

"Eric is there a spell on Fangtasia?" I listened into a few people's heads and confirmed that something was definently up. They were all thinking the same happy thought.

"I might have asked a few favors from a few good witches to make the night absolutely perfect." He winked at me and pulled me closer.

"Did Amelia help with this?" Eric snickered but didn't answer. I took that as a yes.

I decided to ignore the creepy feeling of the happiness around me and enjoyed the romantic night Eric had gone through so much to give to me.

Everyone started to calming file out of the bar around four in the morning and I sighed with relief that I could finally look forward to a night with my Viking and a comfortable bed to lay in.

I fell asleep on the ride home and awoke as Eric was carrying me in the house. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

Alcide was laying on the couch watching some cartoon on the TV and Hunter was passed out in the love seat.

"Alcide! I'm sorry I didn't get to say hi to you earlier when you got here. How have you been? Are things going well with the pack?" Alcide yawned and smiled up at me.

"I've been great. It's different being the pack leader but I'm starting to like it. I'm actually married now. It was a very small ceremony and it was mainly to uphold some of the pack's laws."

"I married a young were name Noami. She came to us a few months ago. She'd been in hiding until we all came out to the public. I really think I'm getting use to being a married man." He winked at me and jumped of the couch.

"Speaking of my wife I really need to get home to her. It was great getting to spend some time with little Hunter. He is a very unique and fun little boy. If you need me again feel free to call on me." Alcide hugged me tight and nodded at Eric before heading out the door.

"Are the weres on a good note with vampires now?" I looked up to Eric to find that he was starring intently at Hunter.

"Yes I guess you could say our relations have been a lot stronger now that the Fellowship is against all of us. We are strong to band as one against them." He continued to look at Hunter with a look in his eyes I did not recognize.

We stood in silence as I attempted to read Eric's face.

"He reminds me of my own son. In my past life. He use to always stay up and wait for me to come home. I would carry him up to his room and kiss him good night. It was our daily routine."

Eric walked over to Hunter and gently picked him up trying hard not to wake him.

"I know this is not easy for you Eric. You haven't been around children for a very long time. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. We can stay in Bon Temps if we need to." I stopped as Eric glared at me.

"No I need to get over my past and envelope my future. You two are my future and I want nothing else than to have you in my house with me."

He gently laid Hunter in his bed and tucked him in. I was surprised when he laid a kiss on Hunter's forehead and took in a deep breath of his scent.

Hunter stirred awake for a few seconds.

"I love you mommy and daddy." He sleepily looked up at us and then fell back to sleep.

Eric froze there standing above him and didn't move. Blood started to slowly drip down his face and he looked to me.

"This was meant to be Sookie."

A/N: Okay I hope I'm not giving you too much romance junk. I'll spice it up next chapter I promise. That was just too much fun and I couldn't ruin it just yet. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review it is MUCH appreciated. Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible.


	12. The Sun will Rise

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 12: The Sun will Rise

I awoke in the morning and rolled over to face the Viking laying next to me. He was clearly in a deep vampire sleep so I got up careful not to wake him.

I did really like his house being light tight. I wasn't use to being able to wake up next to him or anyone for that matter.

I snuck down the hall and peeking in Hunter's room to see that he too was still fast asleep. I continued downstairs and cleaned up the dishes that had piled up over the past few days. I decided to explore the house a little more since I hadn't really had the chance yet.

I started by going downstairs into the basement. I walked past the pool to a door I hadn't walked seen before. It led to another small hallway.

It held two more rooms both equipped with two coffins each and one little mini fridge fully stocked with true bloods.

I shook my head. I should have known that of course Eric had to assume he would some day have undead visitors that wouldn't exactly be comfortable sleeping in a real bed but it was still somehow creepy.

I walked back upstairs and continued to peer into doorways. I found two more bedrooms that consisted of a bed and dresser set. There was one bathroom shared between them.

I walked up to the second floor where Eric, Hunter and I all slept and peeked into the last three doors down the hallway. One had a single coffin and was definitely decorated Eric style. I knew that had to be his day room for when I wasn't around.

It had blood red walls and black carpet. The walls had various posters of old time movies some of them silent films I had never heard of before. In the corner was a love sac big enough for a whole family to sit in. A table sat next to it with a laptop sitting unused.

I walked over to the laptop and noticed it was powered on in sleep mode. I hit enter and woke it up. The screen lit up and I examined the webpage that was pulled up. It was a webpage that the Fellowship had apparently set up.

It had everything you needed to know about vampires, weres and shifters. It also had an area for anyone that wanted to apply to join their ranks. I sighed in disbelief and then shut the laptop lid.

I didn't get to explore the last room. It had been locked and unfortunately I couldn't think of where Eric would have put the key or why he would need to lock that room nor did I want to know.

I went back downstairs and relaxed into the sofa. I wasn't sure what was on the agenda for the day but knew I would probably be in for a surprise.

I flipped on the television and channel surfed. Before I knew it I had fallen back to sleep.

***

I awoke to being shaken by Hunter.

"Wake up! I think something is wrong." Hunter continued to shake me until I opened my eyes and acknowledged him.

"Hunter what's wrong? Where is Eric? What are you shivering?" Hunter was standing in front of my shivering from head to toe and his eyes were blood shot red.

"I can't find Eric anywhere and I hear people around the house." I completely tore down my guard and opened up my mind. I could sense six humans outside the house and two vampires.

I tuned into a few of the humans heads. They were from the Fellowship of the Sun and they were definitely out to kill tonight.

I could pick up that the Fellowship had decided not to wait any longer. Their numbers were higher than ever and they wanted to strike while they felt they were ahead. They were rising up all over the country taking out as many vampires, weres, and shifters as possible.

The six that were here were terrified. Apparently they had started out as ten but had already lost four of their members. Their target was Fangtasia and Eric.

I grabbed Hunter and pulled him close to me.

"Shhh everything will be alright sweetheart. I know Eric is out there I can sense him. He will take care of us. No one will hurt us." Hunter cried in my arms and I let myself soak up his fear and sadness. I had never tried it before but I did my best to guard us both from the thoughts of the Fellowship outside.

"What about Eric? Do you think they will hurt him?" Hunter sniffled into my shoulder but was starting to calm.

"Eric is a very strong man. He can stand up against more than just six humans." I lied as I was just as worried as Hunter.

We both buried our heads into each and closed our eyes. I could sense a battle between the vampires and the humans going on outside. I hummed a lullaby to Hunter in an attempt to calm him and shield him from the violence.

I could feel waves of emotion coming from Eric. He was getting closer and I knew he was a sending me a message. He was sending me waves of bravery.

I pulled Hunter into my arms and got up quickly. I knew what I needed to do. I had a feeling that the locked room was where we needed to go. I ran up the stairs and to the door. I put Hunter down and took a deep breath.

I didn't have much strength in me. This I have always known but I did my best to channel all of it into one fierce kick. Sure enough somehow I brought the door down after two tries. I ran inside and looked around. As I had thought weapons upon weapons had been stockpiled here.

I got down and put my hands on Hunter's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Honey how brave can you be for me?" Hunter looked up into my eyes and straightened himself.

"Mommy I will be the best soldier ever." He gave me a solute and I smiled at him.

I felt horrible handing my little boy a sword but I trusted him to be able to use it wisely. I grabbed a small rifle for myself even though I had rarely ever fired a gun I knew it was the only way I could protect myself and Hunter.

I looked down at Hunter holding the sword at his side. He was only five years old and was being forced to fight for his life. It made me sick to my stomach to think about it.

"Baby you be extra careful okay." Hunter shook his head. I could see in his mind that he was ready to be a brave soldier.

I took his hand and we walked down to the basement. I was hoping it would prove to be the safest part in the house. We hid in the farthest corner from the stairs and crouched down like tigers getting prepared to fight.

"Sweetheart whatever happens…Just know that I love you and I always will." I kissed his forehead and he wrapped his arms around me.

I concentrated on the humans left standing. I could still sense that both vampires were still there but only four humans remained. Two were in the back trying to break their way in one was battling with Eric and another was in the front slithering in the door. The other vampire was sneaking up on the two in the back.

I knew we would at least have one to deal with. The one that had made it in the front door was now searching the first floor. He slowly made his way upstairs and then started heading straight for us.

I quickly scanned to find that Eric had defeated the human he had been fighting and was now in the back helping the other vampire. I took a deep breath and turned to Hunter.

"Stay right here okay. I don't want you to have to use that sword unless you absolutely have to." Hunter shook his head and I slithered away across the wall hiding in the darkness.

I saw the man creep down the first step and take a look around. He started walking away from me and I took my chance.

Of course since I really hadn't shot a gun much so I missed on the first shot. It gave him enough time to whirl around and take a shot at me with his crossbow.

The arrow grazed against my shoulder and tore some skin. I sucked it up and took another shot at him as he reloaded his bow.

He darted to the left and the bullet barely skinned his leg. He fell to the floor for only a second before scrambling back up and taking a shot at me. This time it hit me directly in my other shoulder.

The pain hit quickly but I bit my bottom lip and shot right at his head. I got lucky and hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground and attempted to drag himself into a sitting position.

I heard Hunter stir from behind me as I realized I hadn't thought of grabbing any extra bullets. I screamed as Hunter ran by my towards the man that was getting ready to shoot me again.

"HUNTER NO!" He was holding his sword securely in front of him.

The man pointed his crossbow at Hunter as he realized what the boy was doing. Before he could shot Hunter was on him and had knocked the bow aside.

I wanted to close my eyes and I wanted it all to stop but I couldn't. I let myself fall to the ground as I felt myself getting weaker from the lose of blood. I dragged myself closer as fast as I could but before I knew it Hunter had brought the sword down on the man's neck and decapitated him.

I gasped as the gruesome scene I had just witnessed. I knew it had been like the incident with the vampire that Hunter had been dreaming about.

Hunter dropped his sword and stood over the man for a few seconds before he turned to me.

"Mommy are you alright? That man tried to kill you." Hunter ran towards me.

"I'll be fine but are you okay?" I blinked as I watched his eyes turn from bright red back to their normal color of green. He shook his head and grabbed my arm.

He helped me to my feet and I took a moment to do another quick scan. Eric and the other vampire had taken care of the rest of the humans and were on the way to us now.

Eric flew down the stairs and had me in his arms before I knew it. The other vampire that had been with him was Felipe de Castro himself.

"My lover you are hurt." He immediately ripped open his wrist and offered it to me. I drank from it desperately until I could feel the pain slipping away. Eric carefully pulled the arrow out of my shoulder as I screamed in pain.

Eric let me drink more of his blood until the wound had closed itself up. I had tears running down my face and he wiped them away.

"Never again will I let that happen to you." He frowned and kissed me gently on the lips. "I have to go with Castro for a while and help the other vampires against the Fellowship. Some vampires had to go into hiding as soon as they had heard what happened. We have to strike back before they exterminate all of us."

I let more tears roll down my face as I realized what he was saying. When he said he had to leave it was never sure how long he would be gone and if he would come back unharmed.

"I promise you that both of you will be safe here. I am leaving you with some weres and Sam has been alerted as well. He is closing down his bar until further notice and stay with you and the others in a safe hideout."

He held me for a few minutes and then leaned down to look at Hunter. He didn't say anything but Hunter knew. Hunter wrapped his little arms around Erics neck and Eric kissed him on the cheek.

"There will be a car here soon to pick the both of you up and take you somewhere that the Fellowship cannot find you. They do not know about Hunter so he can still go to school but you must be safe." Eric leaned in one more time to kiss me on the cheek and then they were both flying back up the stairs.

I had never known happiness to last long though. I had really been getting use to being tossed around from place to place lately. I gathered up some clothes that Eric had bought for us and packed enough for about a week.

We sat in the living room in silence both of us drained from the events we had just experienced. We waited until we heard the soft purring of a car outside. I checked to make sure that the driver was not Fellowship and was assured when I met the mind of a shifter.

We walked out to the car and threw our things in the trunk. Hunter had hopped into the back seat and I climbed in to join him. I was extremely surprised to see a familiar face that I hadn't seen in over a year behind the steering wheel Luna Garza from Dallas.

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did. Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you thought. Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible.


	13. The Antidote for Fifty Enemies is One Fr

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been out trying to find some inspiration and taking a short break from typing. I have a lot of ideas for some short stories I might try out soon so keep your eyes open.

We'll Meet Again in Death

Chapter 13: The Antidote for Fifty Enemies is One Friend

"Luna I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?" I leaned over the front seat and patted her on the shoulder.

"Lots of drama going down that's almost all of it. Those Fellowship jerks just can't mind their own business. They ran most of us out of Texas. It just isn't safe there anymore with all those activist hillbillies." I nodded my head in agreement and we started off on our journey.

We chatted about random things while Hunter fell asleep in my lap. On our way we stopped to pick up Sam from Merlotte's and found the whole Hotshot gang waiting there to follow us. It looked like we were going to have one full house.

"Sookie we are all here for you and Hunter. We won't let FOTS win this war. Most of us are going to stay at your place and wait for those bastards. The rest of us are coming with you." He motioned towards him and a few others that were loaded up in a single truck.

Jason and Calvin were amongst the ones coming with us thankfully. They were also bringing along the children to keep them safe.

It made me feel bad as I knew I'd do much better fighting out there with Eric than staying coped up hiding from what was to come but I knew I had more important things to think about like Hunter.

I ran my fingers through his short hair. In a matter of a little over a month that boy had become my life and I didn't regret it one bit. He was everything to me and I was everything to him.

I always told myself I needed a man to keep me happy when in reality all I needed was this little boy laying in my arms. He sleepily looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm glad we are going to stay together mommy. I love you." His smile grew a little bigger and then he closed his eyes again.

Sam hoped in the front seat and Jason joined us in the back. Hunter was lying across our legs and we covered him carefully with some blankets.

"I knew things wouldn't settle down for long they never do lately. I guess some people just can't accept us supes. Hopefully one day soon that will change and we can have some long term peace and quiet." Jason said as he tucked Hunter's feet in the blankets.

The rest of the ride wasn't too eventful. Luna and Jason seemed to hit it off and Sam fell asleep not long after we left Merlotte's.

Sam had informed me that until things calmed down he had to shut down the bar. He couldn't put the people of Bon Temps in anymore danger by visiting a bar owned by a supe.

It appeared that vampires and weres and shifters alike were not referred to separately anymore. Jason said that they now considered themselves to be a combined force and didn't want to be known as individually anymore.

I figured it would be difficult for most of them though. I've met a lot of them that wouldn't necessarily want to think of each other as equal.

I joined Hunter and Sam in sleep about halfway to our 'secret' destination. We were awoken when we finally came to a stop in the middle of a very dense wooded area. I wasn't sure exactly where we were but figured that was the main point.

The house wasn't too much on the outside but it had plenty of room and was extremely cozy on the inside. We all separated up and found ourselves a room. I was sharing one with Hunter and Jason as there weren't enough room for us all to have our own.

We spent an hour or so unpacking our bags and then I collapsed in bed with Hunter and Jason got comfy on the couch.

We awoke to Luna shaking us awake excitedly.

"Luna what in the world is going on? I hope it is good news because I really don't think I can take much more of the bad news." I yawned and sat up in bed. Hunter groaned and he reluctantly rolled over to face us.

"We got word from the panthers that stayed the night over at your place. They said the fellowship showed up as predicted but they were well prepared and the Fellowship apparently hadn't expected them to be. They took all of them out and we didn't lose anyone. They are on their way now to help some of the other Louisiana packs." She smiled brightly at me and I heard Jason hoot at the good news.

"I knew them boys wouldn't let us down. Now hopefully everyone else is having the same good luck taking care of the FOTS." Jason stretched and grinned widely back at Luna. I shook my head as he attempted to impress Luna with his biceps. It was hard to suppress a snicker or two.

"So where have you taken us, Luna?" I didn't really recognize our surroundings so I figured we had driven out of Louisiana.

"We are in Arkansas. We are hidden pretty well out in the woods so no one should be able to find us here plus lots of running room in case we are still here during the full moon. The closest town is about an hour drive from here but we are also right next to the lake." She grinned from ear to ear so I assumed she was quite the swimmer.

"Oh mommy can we go down to the lake after we get dressed and go fishing?" Hunter jumped up and down in excitement and Jason picked him up and joined him in pestering me to let them go. I finally agreed and they both ran to the bathroom to get ready.

"Well while all the boys are out fishing we should go check out the town and see what they have to offer." I shook my head in agreement so I could get out and distract myself. It would be better to forget that we were in hiding at all.

We drove into town and chatted about what we had been up to since we last saw each other. Apparently Luna had been in a very serious relationship with a were named Barty but apparently the FOTS had gotten a hold of him not too long after the revelation and they hadn't seen him sense. She assumed that he was dead but was having a hard time moving on.

We decided to stop at the Village mall and walked around shopping for a while. She was right the town was very quiet and we hardly ran into anyone while we were out. From the thoughts I had picked up they were a very tight community.

We returned home with bags in each hand of various necessities and were surprised to see Jason and Calvin teaching all the little ones how to gut a fish. I made a disgusted face at them and walked in the house with Luna to unload our bags.

I joined the kids and watch Jason and Calvin fry us up some fish and listened to an excited Hunter tell me all about the two fish he had caught and how proud Jason had been of him.

A car pulled up the drive and we all turned to look in caution. Calvin and Jason were the first to react. They jumped up and started off toward the car ready to fight.

The car stopped and the driver got out calmly. I gasped as I saw Quinn smiling back at us.

"A little paranoid aren't you?" He nodded towards Jason and Calvin and they nodded back.

"Had to be sure you weren't FOTS." They shook hands and had a quick chat before rejoining us.

Quinn gave me a hug and I cautiously returned it. I didn't really know how he still felt about our how I had left him.

"So this is the little one I've heard so much about." He shuffled Hunter's hair playfully and Hunter giggled up at him.

It started to get dark and we lit a fire and let the kids roast some marshmallows. It was cute watching Hunter show Katie how to get the marshmallows perfectly brown on all sides without burning it.

Luna and Jason had been flirting the whole time and I was hoping Jason wouldn't treat her like his usual women. Luna was definitely not in any state to be hurt by him.

I sleepily walked upstairs with Hunter later that night and wasn't surprised to see that Jason was spending the night in Luna's room. He was using the excuse that there just wasn't enough room for all of us in our room but I knew the truth even without hearing his thoughts.

I laid in the bed and enjoyed the silence of the were brains around me. I hadn't really appreciated the calming quiet buzz they put off. It lulled me to sleep quickly but I couldn't help but worry about what Eric was doing at that very moment.

A/N: Please leave a review for me! I need some inspiration too so shoot me any ideas even if you think they sound stupid. Motivation is the key to success and only you can make that possible.


End file.
